Quando o fim depende de mim
by DionisuosGayaCullen-Tero
Summary: A guerra ainda não terminou e um novo fim ressurgirá. Você quer se arriscar? Não me responsabilizo por nada.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Arme Grinn

**Beta-Reader**: Miss Black-Lupin... (bláBláBlá)

**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence e sim à titia JK. Por favor, não me processem. Se quiserem processar alguém, processe minha prima Miss Black-Lupin que me apresentou à este mundo maravilhoso de fanfics (SLASH!).

* * *

**Quando o final depende de mim**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Na hora eu não acreditei, Harry Potter caíra imóvel no chão e eu, não poderia fazer nada; O Eleito, o Menino-Que-Não-Morre-Nunca, estava caído de costas.

Um gosto de sangue invadiu a minha boca e uma vontade louca que eu teria de saciar, mas eu não podia fazer isso. Eu tinha forças pára retalhar mais da metade das pessoas que estavam ali. Aí eu pensei: "E o resto?"

"Hã?", sussurrei. A minha voz possuía um som espectral.

Cheguei mais perto que o necessário. Voldemort estava ajoelhado no chão com as mãos posicionadas na barriga – parecia sofrer. Era a minha chance, porém ainda faltavam que duas Horcruxes fossem destruídas, então me abaixei ficando ao lado do corpo moreno e coloquei um dos meus ouvidos em seu peito.

"Ahm.", suspirei aliviado – seu coração ainda batia. Ele estava lento e silencioso, mas ainda vivo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu me senti verdadeiramente feliz – Você-Sabe-Quem poderia ser derrotado, e mais, o garoto de cabelos escuros, o tão não mais garoto e agora homem de óculos trouxa de segunda mão que escondiam seus brilhantes olhos esmeraldinos, e de famosa cicatriz em forma de raio, poderia ser de novo meu. E o melhor, seriamos livres para sempre.

* * *

**N/B: **Ohhh! Eu achei fofo e ainda ajudei a dramatizar. AUHuhUHAU Mas, todos os créditos da linda e maravilhosa história vão para o meu primuxo (Calouro!), Arme Grinn.

Parabéns. Está linda.

**N/A:** Reviews , o que eu sei sobre isso?

Bom, nas histórias que eu leio, todas as autoras dizem que adoram e que morreriam se pelo menos uma de suas histórias estivessem sem cometarios/Reviews.

Comentem nem que seja para xingar, Okay?

Reviews, plx!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO UM**

- Harry - Falei entre a capa de invisibilidade, não entendi o que aconteceu, alguma coisa bateu em mim com violência e fui jogado para o meio das arvores. Tentei de tudo para segurar a capa, mas esta escorregou sem que eu pudesse fazer nada.

- Droga! – Minha costa batera em uma coisa muito dura, não agüentei, tive que chorar. Gemi; alguma coisa peluda me agarrou fortemente, percebi que a arvore que eu bati, que não era arvore coisa nenhuma, era um Lobisomem. Naquele momento tive certeza que iria morrer _dolorosamente._

- E aí coisa linda, vou te levar pro meu chefinho... E... Pedir a ele você pra mim- ele me farejou - Apetitoso...

- Ar... - Estava ficando enjoado, aquele bafo, com fedor de sangue e terra, eu conhecia.

- Ahn!...Grayback! – Uma criatura das trevas! Minha voz havia ecoado por entre as árvores, e na hora me arrependi de ter falado assim. Enquanto isso ele enfiava a mão grossa e peluda em minha boca pra que eu calasse, fazendo com que eu engasgasse.

Sorrindo em escárnio, o lobisomem lambeu os lábios me puxando pelos cabelos de forma agressiva. Todo meu corpo era sacolejado e arranhado pelas pedras duras do caminho e a única coisa que eu queria era que alguém me salvasse. Sentia-me fraco demais para lutar e a visão grotesca daquele ser era suficiente para me paralisar. Percebi que ninguém viria ao meu auxilio, debati-me com desespero, para a diversão do lobo.

-Solte-me! Vou acabar com você, seu imbecil!

Ele riu, parou e chutou-me fazendo com que eu girasse e caísse perto de vários corpos que reconheci como sendo Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott e outros Sonserinos e ate mesmo Lufas que haviam se juntado ao _Lorde. _Senti nojo por mim mesmo por ser tão fraco.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!- Ele agarrou a minha cintura, espremendo-me.

- Vai chorar filhinho do papai? – Ele cuspiu na minha cara antes de rodear minhas pernas com a sua e apertá-las. Abaixou-se passando a sua mão asquerosa pela minha virilha. Nojento!Esperneei lutando contra seus músculos, ele pareceu achar interessante apertar meu pênis com força, fazendo-me arfar e chorar. Aquilo não poderia está acontecendo comigo, não comigo. Filho da Puta!

Ele continuou me alisando para provocar e ridiculamente eu estava ficando exitado, não com a criatura, nem com a situação, mas com o calor naquela mão. Era surreal demais que meu corpo correspondesse aos toques, eu estava sendo humilhado! Grayback, com certeza, nunca me deixará esquecer isso enquanto viver, nem meus pais. Se eu viver, é claro. Eu esperava morrer logo, seria menos degradante.

Ele me puxou brutalmente, sem dó algum, para seu colo, fazendo questão de cravar suas unhas cada vez mais fundo em minhas coxas, olhando-me penetrantemente, causando-me calafrios cada vez maiores. Lambeu meu pescoço deixando-o lambuzando de saliva musgosa e suja. Ele procurava algo com as mãos pelo meu corpo, como uma criança que quer um presente – só que mais feia e horrorosa.

Tentei empurrá-lo.

- Pare, por favor.

- CRIANÇA INSOLENTE. Trai seu pai e ainda espera misericórdia? – Ele riu mordendo minha bochecha esquerda. – Guarde suas palavras para depois. Agora você é meu!

Chorei um gemido fraco, quase soluçando, esperando pelo pior. Ele resmungou rasgando minhas roupas, querendo me humilhar, para depois enfiar dois dedos dentro de mim. Me quebrei por dentro e por fora sabendo que se eu não morresse agora, eu iria querer me matar logo, logo. Suas unhas afiadas me arranharam por dentro, meu interior doía, e seus dedos eram muito grossos, fazendo-me imaginar que existia muita coisa pior dele ainda, que não seria nem o dobro, mas muito mais que isso. Tentei não gritar sufocando minha garganta. Só de uma coisa eu tinha certeza agora: Ou eu me livrava dele agora ou seria tarde demais.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Freya Black de volta, genteeee! Di¹ fez um lindo capítulo cheio de maldades. Ú___Ú

Dá Medooo! Socorro gente me tirem daqui! *Sussurra: Acho que ele vai me matar!* :3

_**Participo**__** da**__:_ COOPERAÇÃO faça HP sofrer LTDA©

**Nota do autor:** Mas minha beta é muito medrosa... Não se preocupem, vai piorar.

Muhuhuhahahahahahhahaah!!!! *Risada maligna*

* * *

¹Criatura viu e cruel. By: Mel! \o/

* * *

Ei! Comentem, por favor! *---*

Eu já cliquei nessa coisa estranha e verde. Não doí! *Juro!* É verdade! 


End file.
